


Nurse & Soldier: Schoolyard Brawler

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bad habit of getting into fights he cannot win and Bucky is always there to rescue him, much to Andy's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Schoolyard Brawler

**Author's Note:**

> Another Captain America drabble. because I love that Bucky protects Steve. based on an RP and in the MCU.

**Summer 1941**

Bucky watched while Andy cleaned a cut on Steve's face. He'd gotten himself into another fight and, as usual,  had to be rescued. It frustrated him to no end that he was constantly saving Steve, but that was how things always were. He loved Steve like a brother and would do anything to protect him and had in the past.

"How's your hand, Bucky," she asked.

"Purple," he answered.

"Not as purple as that guy's face," said Steve and then hissed in pain.

"Steven Grant Rogers, if you don't hold still,  I'm going to clock you," Andy snapped, grabbing his chin and turning his face the way she wanted it.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"She's got a mean right hook," Bucky said with a snort.

"Like you would know," she said, casting a glare at him. She was mad and he knew it and it amused him. "Brawling in alleys like schoolboys. Europe's at war and you two can't stop picking fights."

"Come on, doll, it's no big deal," Bucky said, trying to hide how amused he really was. "Steve's got a big mouth that gets him in trouble sometimes."

"Hey," exclaimed Steve and Bucky winked at him.

"And your mouth is just as big," she snapped,  finishing with Steve's face. "Let me see your hand."

Bucky caught her wrist and pulled her against him and she fought him, pushing against his chest and trying to shove him off. He thought about kissing her into submission by he wasn't interested in getting slapped and he didnt really want her first kiss to happen this way. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, chuckling.

"Bucky, let her go," Steve urged.

"A cutie like this? No way in hell!"

"Flattery will get you no where, you despicable scoundrel," she growled. She was such a firecracker and he loved every minute of it.

"It's not flattery when it comes from my heart, doll. You're the cutest girl to ever cross my path."

She looked up at him, disarmed, but he could see the fire still burning in her eyes. He could have kissed her then, close as she was being held in his arms. He thought about it, started to lean in.

"Oh for the love of-- Get a room already," said Steve, exasperated.

"Sure. I'll borrow yours," Bucky said, keeping the annoyance from his voice. Andy scoffed and he knew the moment had passed.

"Not on your life," she snapped and pushed away from him. He chuckled, watching her storm off.

"Do you like making her mad," Steve asked. "Because you've been doing that a lot lately."

"What can I say, I like her."

"She's going to coldclock you one of these days if you aren't careful. And you'd deserve it for being such a jerk."

"Probably," Bucky said with a snort. "Come on,  let's go get her. She's mad at you too for being a punk."

"Yeah but at least she will forgive me first."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz I'm not her boyfriend," he said with a smirk and walked off. Bucky shook his head and followed.

 

 


End file.
